Your Eyes Called Me
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: <html><head></head>Hanya dengan melihat fotonya, Kyuhyun merasa tatapan mata yeojya itu memanggilnya. KyuMin fanfiction. Gander-switch. Wanna RnR? hhehe</html>


**Your Eyes Called Me**

**By :: Kim Taena_Thena**

**.**

**Pairing :: KyuMin**

**Rated :: K+**

**Genre :: Romance/Humor**

**Warning :: Gander-switch. Sungmin as yeojya here. If you just a fujoshi, leave this story. **

**Summary :: When I see your photo.. Ne, I knew your eyes was called me..**

**Disclaimer :: All chara is belongs to God and themselves. But this story is mine. From my mind and forever is mine! Once more again, Kim Yesung is MINE too! xD**

**.**

**Halahh~ Thena sok nginggris.. =p**

**Seperti yang aq janjikan.. Ini dia fict KyuMin-nya.. Kali ini aq nyebutnya gender-switch version. Kemarin kan Yaoi version.**

**Nah.. Couple yang udah dibuat gender-versionnya itu YeWook slight KyuMin/twoshoot.**

**.**

**Happy Reading all.. :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~Kyuhyun pov~

Apa kau bisa merasakan ketika takdir mulai memanggilmu?

Sebagian orang mengatakan kalau mereka bisa. Tapi sesungguhnya mereka nggak bisa. Oh, bro.. Memangnya bagaimana caranya takdir memanggilmu? Emangnya dia bisa bersuara? Hhaha.. Jangan konyol! Mana ada namja yang percaya akan hal begitu.

Fucks for destiny.. (kau akan kualat, Kyu~)

Yah, kenalkan.. Aku namja!

Kurasa semua orang bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihat wajahku yang tampan, kulit putih, tinggi, rambut hitam agak ikal dengan mata menawan. Aku kan namja perfect yang digandrungi banyak yeojya.

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, putra bungsu dari keluarga pengusaha kaya di Seoul. Dan aku kuliah di Kyunghee university, jurusan Mipa. Dan seperti yang kutekankan diatas tadi, aku namja yang nggak percaya dengan takdir akan cinta atau semacamnya. Oh, plis deh.. Jaman sekarang masih aja percaya sama primbon begitu.

Nggak etis luh! #plakk

" Kyu~" Aku menoleh menatap seorang namja mungil berkulit putih dengan pipi tembem berlari kearahku dengan gaya slow motion sambil melambai- lambaikan tangannya. Tambahan, background dedaunan yang beruguran dengan backsong lagu Super Junior M-Destiny. *author makin ngaco*

Hii~

Plak!

Aku langsung menggeplak kepala sahabatku itu setelah dia berada di dekatku. " Lebay tau nggak lu? Bisa nggak sih nggak usah begitu juga? Aku jijik sendiri ngelihat kamu, Mochi.."

Mochi, ah maksudku Henry Lau si bocah China itu langsung nyengir aneh.

" Yah, kan biar menghayati peran Kyu.."

Alah.. Peran kepalamu!

" Kyu.. Mau liat foto terbarunya nggak? So hot looh~"

Aku mengerutkan alisku menatap Henry. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia jadi yadong kayak Eunhyuk hyung si mahasiswa senior yang suka bawa buku xxx kemana-mana?

" Siapa?" Tanyaku pelan.

Henry kembali nyengir gaje. " Yah.. Kau mau lihat nggak. Kalau kau nggak mau yah aku nggak mau kasih lihat.."

" Siapa?" Ulangku nggak sabaran.

Cengiran si Cina itu semakin lebar. Selebar badan Shindong hyung. XP

" Minnie sunbae.."

Gubrak!

Mendengar jawabannya aku hanya bergubrak ria. Dengan cepat kupukul lagi kepala si polos menyebalkan itu dan dia kini cemberut. Nggak terima dipukul dua kali rupanya. Tapi aku bersumpah, kalau dia masih begini, aku akan kembali memukulnya!

" Kok aku dipukul lagi sih!"

" Kukira kau punya foto siapa! Sampe bilang so hot- so hot segala. Halah.. Ternyata foto modal blutut keliling dari ponsel mahasiswa lain tentang si aegyeo nggak asyik itu. Mengecewkan mochi!"

" Ya, Kyu! Ketahuan kau yadong!" Henry tertawa lebar dan tentu itu membuatku semakin kesal. " Kau sih nggak tahu gimana rasanya suka.. Aku kan fansnya Minnie sunbae.. Makanya aku rela ngantri buat blutut foto dia, si primadona Kyuhee."

" Ya.. Ya.. Terserah.." Kukibaskan tanganku tepat dihadapannya.

Aku nggak perduli, ah.. Dia mau ngomong apa kek.. Bukan urusanku.

Aku langsung menarik tas ranselku dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

" Kyu? Kau nggak mau lihat nih?" Henry menyusulku.

" Ogah." Jawabku cepat.

~Kyuhyun pov end~

0o0o0o0o0

Yah.. Si evil itu memang agak payah dalam hal cinta. Sebenarnya dia punya alasan kenapa dia nggak terlalu menyukai cinta- cintaan plus takdir omong kosong soal begituan. Mau tahu rahasianya?

Ne, waktu Kyuhyun kecil, dia itu namja polos yang sangat menggemaskan.. (kyu :: ya iyalah~ secara gue itu cho kyuhyun gitu loh~) Dia percaya kalau suatu saat dia akan bertemu sama yeojya yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Alhasil, semua kepercayaannya runtuh gara- gara ampe tua *coret* ampe jamuran gini dia masih ngejomblo. Nggak ada satu yeojya yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jangan tanya kenapa nggak ada yeojya yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Karena selama ini perhatiannya cuma buat PSP yang paling dicintainya lahir batin. Jadi wajar kalau Kyuhyun masih ngejomblo kan?

Seperti siang ini.. Si evil Cho itu tengah asyik mojok(?) sama PSP-nya ketika Henry menghampirinya..

" Heyo, Kyu.. Dapat salam dari Sooyoung noona."

" Hmm.." Hanya itu tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

Henry menatap sahabatnya bête. Tangannya udah bergerak buat mukul kepala Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun punya sensor gerakan paling bagus kalau soal serangan. Sebelum namja itu memukulnya, Kyuhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan mau-ngapain-tuh-tangan-lu.

Henry langsung mengurungkan niatnya sambil nyengir tanpa dosa. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. " Bete nih.. Jungsoo sonsaengnim nggak bisa ngajar katanya, Kyu.."

" Terus?" Jangan ditanya apa yang dilakukan si evil itu. Tentunya berkutat dengan PSP tercinta lagi. (heran deh, kenapa pihak ketiga KyuMin musti selalu si PSP sih?)

Henry mendengus. " Aku mau pulang.." Namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar pelan di saku kemejanya. Entah apa yang menarik Kyuhyun.. Ekor matanya mengikuti gerak ponsel Henry.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan benda itu..

Yup, seakan memanggilnya.. *ngebayangin ponsel henry memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun*

Henry berkutat sebentar dengan ponselnya. Kayaknya sih ngebales sms. Dan hatinya ngerasa risih karena diliatin seseorang. Langsung aja ia menoleh ke Kyuhyun, karena namja itu yang paling dekat dengannya.

Merasa kepergok, Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan layar PSP-nya.

Henry nyengir. " Hayoo.. Penasaran sama foto Minnie sunbae yaa.."

" Apaan, sih?" Balas Kyuhyun bête.

Dengan cepat Henry langsung menekan tombol ponselnya mencari sesuatu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. " Nih, liat.. Foto terbarunya Minnie sunbae yang aku blutut kemaren.." Ucap Henry sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya Kyu emang mau lihat foto itu. Karena dengan cepat, mata tajamnya langsung ngelirik ke ponsel Henry. Saat itu juga ia menangkap gambar seorang yeojya manis dengan kulit putih bersih dan pipi chubby dan berambut pirang sepinggang yang agak ikal tengah tersenyum pada seorang yeojya disampingnya. Yeojya manis itu tengah menunjuk ke sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya.

Melihatnya aja kita bisa tahu itu foto yang diambil secara diam- diam.

Tapi bukan itu yang mau dilihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang mengganjal hatinya sekarang. " Yang lain?" Tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Menyadari temannya mulai tertarik, dengan semangat Henry menekan tombol gulir kesamping dan foto itu berganti. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan foto yeojya manis berambut pirang yang rata- rata diambil secara diam- diam itu.

Sampai foto ke urutan tiga puluh lima, Kyuhyun masih merasa aneh. Sedangkan Henry mulai capek. " Sebenarnya kamu tertarik nggak sih, Kyu?"

" Udah pencet aja.."

Henry kembali mendengus kesal dan menekan tombol berikutnya. Mata Kyuhyun melebar begitu melihat foto berikutnya. Kali ini foto itu nggak diambil secara diam- diam. Mata yeojya itu terarah lurus ke kamera. Sebelum Henry mengganti gambarnya, Kyuhyun langsung merebut ponsel Henry.

" Kyu? Kau suka foto yang itu? Itu satu- satunya foto yang berhasil diambil secara langsung lho sama sahabat Minnie sunbae. Mau blutut ke ponselmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tatapan matanya lurus ke mata yeojya itu.

Matanya.. Ya, mata itu seakan menarik dirinya tenggelam dalam bola mata kecoklatan milik seorang yeojya yang akrab disapa Minnie sunbae.

Perlahan Kyuhyun kembali menyerahkan ponsel Henry pada yang punya. Kini pikirannya kosong dan dengan pelan ia memasukkan PSP-nya ke tas ranselnya lalu berdiri.

" Kau mau kemana?"

" Ada yang harus kupastikan mochi.. Sampai nanti, ya.." Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Henry yang sekarang hanya bengong nggak ngerti dengan apa yang terjadi sama sohibnya itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Sungmin pov~

" Minnie sunbae.. Ngghh.. Saranghaeyo.."

Kutatap seorang namja manis dihadapanku ini. Sebenarnya bukan manis juga, sih.. Lebih tepatnya tampan. Sangat tampan. Tubuh yang kekar dan tinggi. Sorot mata gentleman sejati. Semua yeojya pasti terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata itu. Tapi aku nggak tertarik.

" Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Siwon-sshi.." Kuraih tangannya lembut dan menatapnya dalam- dalam. " Aku nggak bisa menerimamu."

" Waeyo?"

" Hmm.. Aku nggak bisa karena aku nggak mau membohongi hatiku sendiri. Aku nggak menyukaimu, jadi tentu aku nggak akan menerima cintamu. Mianhae.." Kubungkukkan tubuhku dihadapannya dengan sopan.

Beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan lengan kekar itu dengan lembut merengkuh bahuku dan mengangkat tubuhku. Kutatap namja yang tengah tersenyum tampan itu. " Ne, gwaenchana sunbae. Itu jawaban yang sangat bisa diterima. Ne, sampai jumpa ya.. Maaf menyita waktu luangmu." Dengan senyum dia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

Sekarang.. Kurasakan hatiku kembali merasa aneh..

Aku nggak tahu udah berapa namja yang kutolak. Sejujurnya aku nggak tahu kenapa. Kalau kata Heechul eonnie, seharusnya aku terima aja namja yang kelihatan paling baik. Tapi aku nggak bisa begitu. Aku nggak mau main- main dengan perasaan cinta.

Seperti yang selalu umma katakan padaku..

Cinta itu sakral.. Bukan untuk dipermainkan..

Seumur hidup aku belum pernah pacaran. Dan aku hanya ingin pacaran dengan orang yang akan kunikahi nanti. Ne, sekali aja pacaran. Satu untuk seumur hidup. Buatku, itu baru cinta yang paling indah. (sumpah.. Minnie lebay abiz! *author ditakol Sungmin*)

Aku memutar tubuhku untuk menuju fakultasku. Perlahan aku melangkah malas sambil menyisir rambutku dengan jari. Tatapan mataku tertuju pada seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri di pinggir lorong sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Nuguya?

Ah, nggak kenal, kan? Yaudah lewati aja..

Aku berjalan melewatinya.

" Minnie sunbae?"

Degh. Langkahku terhenti. Entah kenapa jantungku langsung berdegup keras nggak karuan. Deg-degan ini berbeda. Bukan rasa yang biasanya. Perlahan aku menoleh menatap namja yang nggak kukenal itu.

" Ka-kau memanggilku?" Dia berdiri membelakangiku.

Perlahan namja itu menoleh menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Dia berjalan mendekatiku perlahan, membuat suara langkahnya terdengar samar di lorong universitas yang kosong ini.

Darahku berdesir saat menatap keseluruhan sosok namja itu.

Tampan.. Manis.. Dan terkesan kekanak- kanakkan.

Dia berhenti dihadapanku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. " Cho Kyuhyun imnida.."

Eh? Dia mau kenalan?

Tanpa ragu. Ya, tanpa ragu kujabat tangannya lembut. " Lee Sungmin imnida." Aku langsung melepaskan tangannya cepat dan memandangi bola mata hitamnya. " Waeyo, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

" Aniyo." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. " Aku hanya ingin sunbae mengenal namaku. Annyeong.. Sampai bertemu lagi, sunbae.." Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Kuperhatikan sosok namja itu. Sunbae? Jadi dia dibawahku ya?

Pertemuan pertama ini.. Cukup unik juga ternyata.

Cho Kyuhyun ya? Entah kenapa kurasa kami akan bertemu lagi. Yapz, seperti yang dia katakan. Sampai bertemu lagi.. Entah kenapa satu kalimat itu langsung mengikatku dengan mudahnya. Sebuah kalimat yang sarat dengan janji..

Dan kurasa.. Aku langsung tertarik padanya..

~Sungmin pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kata orang, jadikan pertemuan pertama sebagai moment yang nggak bisa dilupakan. Dan sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun memang nggak bisa dilupakan oleh Sungmin. Meski sudah satu minggu, yeojya manis itu tetap mengingat tiap detik -300 detik#5 menit tepatnya- yang dilewatinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin penasaran dengan Kyuhyun..

Kayaknya itu kalimat yang paling tepat deh.. Dia **PENASARAN**..

" Heyo, Minnie-ah.. Kok melamun?" Tegur seorang yeojya mungil berambut hitam panjang yang duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin menggeleng ragu. " Aku memikirkan sesuatu Wookie.."

" Eh? Apa? Nugu? Namja kah? Woow.. Tumben sekali kamu mikirin namja." Yeojya yang dipanggil Wookie itu dengan mudah menebak pikiran Sungmin dan membuat yeojya pirang dihadapannya tersipu malu. " Nggak usah pakai adegan muka merah segala dong, Minnie.." Goda Wookie lagi sambil terkekeh.

" Tuntutan skenario." Jawab Sungmin asal sambil tertawa.

" Lalu, siapa namja itu?"

" Namja eh?"

Wookie mengangguk sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memainkan jemarinya cepat di depan wajah Sungmin. " Ckck.. Jangan kau pikir aku nggak tahu. Udah satu minggu ini kamu kebanyakan melamun. Aku yakin lagi mikirin namja kan? Hayoo.. Siapa yang bikin sahabatku ini jatuh cinta?"

Kali ini Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis. " Aku sih nggak tahu apakah ini cinta atau bukan. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya dan aku langsung merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya. Aku hanya tahu namanya dan dia itu adik kelas kita."

Wookie mengangguk. " Jadi, belum ketemu lagi nih?"

Sungmin ikutan mengangguk namun pelan dengan tampang kecewa. " Cuma sekali."

" Kalau gitu cari dia Minnie.. Aku tahu kamu sangat ingin ketemu dia lagi."

" Aku nggak tahu dia jurusan apa."

" Kalau nggak tahu cari tahu, kau tahu namanya kan? Kau juga pasti ingat wajahnya. Ayolah, Minnie.. Semangat.. Kapan lagi coba ada namja yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Sepertinya Wookie benar, karena begitu Wookie bilang begitu Sungmin langsung kelihatan agak cerah. Yeojya itu langsung berdiri sambil menarik tasnya dan menatap sahabatnya percaya diri.

" Okelah.. Aku coba cari aja. Gomawo, Wookie.. Kudoakan semoga kencanmu dengan Yesung oppa hari ini berjalan lancar, deh.."

Wookie nyengir dengan wajah merona. " Ne, nado gomawo.."

Dengan langkah cepat Sungmin langsung berjalan meninggalkan Wookie dari kelas mereka. Ia nggak tahu harus kemana, entah kenapa rasanya ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang membawanya menjauh dari kelasnya itu.

Ke suatu tempat yang dia sendiri juga nggak tahu ada dimana..

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kyuhyun pov~

Sial.. Aku terus mengingatnya.. Ini kacau!

Aku mengacak- acak rambutku frustasi. Rasanya main sama PSP-ku juga nggak akan bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari yeojya itu. Buktinya selama satu minggu aku hanya menghabiskan waktu main PSP selama tiga jam, padahal biasanya bisa sampai enam jam bersama dengan PSP tercinta. (=.=")a

Aku mau menemuinya..

Tapi aku takut.. Kayaknya dia udah lupa sama aku, deh.. Mengingat betapa terkenalnya dia dikalangan namja. Udah pasti selama seminggu ini juga banyak namja yang nembak dia. Kemungkinan dia mengingatku hanya 10 %. ToT

" Cho Kyuhyun?"

Aiish.. Disaat begini aku masih bisa membayangkan suaranya memanggilku. Meski aku baru dengar suara itu beberapa kali juga, sih..

" Heyo, Kyuhyun-sshi.."

Khayalan ini semakin membuatku gila. Sepertinya aku memang harus menemui yeojya itu lagi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang aku rasakan sekarang? Kau aneh Kyuhyun!

" Mian, Kyuhyun.."

Aiish.. Kapan imajinasi ini berhenti..

" Kyunnie?"

Huwaaa.. Semakin lama dia memanggilku dengan nama yang sangat manis. Aku harus menemuinya! HARUS!

Aku langsung berdiri dan memutar tubuhku. Detik berikutnya aku terpaku mendapati sosok yang sejak tadi kubayangkan memanggilku sudah berdiri dibelakangku dengan tampang was- was dan penuh cemas.

" Huwaa!" Seruku belakangan. (pinter-pinter tapi lemot! DX)

Sungmin sunbae ikutan terlonjak begitu aku berteriak. " Eh? Eh? Waeyo? Gwaenchanayo, Kyuhyun-sshi? Apa ada sesuatu?" Yeojya mungil itu langsung berbalik mencari sesuatu yang membuatku histeris tadi.

Pastinya dia nggak sadar kalau dialah 'sesuatu' itu.

" Mi-minnie sunbae?"

Kali ini dia tersenyum sangat manis padaku. Dan senyumannya membuat dadaku berdegup keras. Rasanya jantungku mau meloncat keluar melihat senyum paling manis yang baru kulihat itu. Dengan gugup kutekan dadaku, jangan sampai dia mendengar degup jantungku ini, deh.. Bisa gawat..

" Apa kau sibuk?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Kuatur nafasku agar nggak grogi ataupun gugup dihadapannya. Kan nggak lucu banget. Masa seorang Cho Kyuhyun ngerasa gugup begitu. Itu terlalu memalukan! Hiieehh..

" Waeyo, sunbae?"

" Hmm.. Aku_"

" Ya, Kyu sama Minnie sunbae!"

Satu seruan itu rasanya ingin membuat tanduk iblisku keluar dan langsung membungkam mulut namja yang bereteriak cempreng itu. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Henry berlari kearah kami. Dasar mochi sialan~ Kumakan kauuu~

" Annyeong, Minnie sunbae.. Ya, aku baru tahu kalian akrab." Sapanya cepat setelah berada dihadapan kami. " Henry Lau imnida. Namja mungil nan imut dari Cina." Lelucon garing mochi! Kau berniat menarik perhatiannya kan! Ugh..

Minnie sunbae tertawa. " Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida." Balasnya sopan.

Kali ini si mochi jelek itu menatapku. " Aku nggak tahu kalau Kyuhyun beneran tertarik sama Minnie sunbae, lho.."

What! Apa yang tadi dia bilang?

Aku melirik kearah Minnie sunbae. Matanya perlahan melebar.

" Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun sama sekali nggak perduli dan suka ngomel- ngomel kalau aku ngomongin Minnie sunbae~"

Mochi! Tutup mulutmu!

Aku bergerak cepat mau membungkam Henry, tapi namja itu merubah posisinya berdiri dan membuat misiku gagal. Sialan! Dia punya indra keenam ya?

" Dari sekian banyak namja, cuma dia yang nggak suka sama sunbae. Makanya aku kaget kok kalian berduaan disini.."

Anak ini bener- bener mau aku makan!

" Jinjja?" Minnie sunbae baru merespon. Kutatap dia dan matanya menatap lurus kearahku. Tanpa senyumannya. Tatapan matanya terihat datar dan sarat dengan kekecewaan yang besar.

Tunggu.. Kenapa dia kecewa?

Lebih tepatnya, kenapa tatapan mata itu lagi yang membuatku terpana. Dia menebarkan feromonnya khusus padaku melalui matanya itu, ya? Ini konyol.

Minnie sunbae tertawa getir. " Baiklah, aku masih ada jam kuliah. Sampai nanti Kyuhyun-sshi dan Henry-sshi." Yeojya manis itu langsung melangkah meninggalkanku dan Henry.

Henry menatapku cengo.

Plak! Kupukul kepalanya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan namja pabbo yang sebenarnya kelewat polos atau emang beneran babbo itu, sih? Aku nggak tahu ah.. Yang pastinya, pertemuan kedua ini berakhir naas!

Berani bertaruh kalau Minnie sunbae pasti langsung melupakan namaku. Ini semua salah si mochi! Dasar~

~Kyuhyun pov end~

.

Henry menatap sahabatnya yang berjalan semakin menjauh dengan tampang bingung dan mengusap kepalanya yang tadi ditempeleng sama Kyuhyun kencang. " Lho? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku salah apa?

-Gubrak-

Mochi.. Mochi.. Kamu emang polos, nak.. Ckck

Poor Kyuhyunie..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tampak guling- gulingan frustasi di atas tempat tidurnya. Tampangnya kacau abis. Muka kumel belum mandi, rambut awut- awutan, kamarnya berantakan gara- gara kaset PS yang jumlahnya nggak bisa keitung dengan manis ikutan guling-gulingan(?) di atas lantai. Sesekali Kyuhyun mendesah kesal atau sekedar mengacak rambutnya hingga makin berantakan.

" Kyuhyun~" Seorang namja masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan langsung menunduk lelah begitu melihat kondisi tragis adiknya yang bisa dibilang udah biasa dilihatnya. " Apa-apaan kamar ini? Cepat bereskan!"

" Hae hyung?" Kyuhyun kembali berguling untuk melihat wajah hyungnya itu. " Wae?"

" Bereskan kamarmu.. Ayo antar aku ke suatu tempat."

" Ah, malas! Hyung aja yang pergi kok aku diseret ikut?" Namja itu lagi- lagi gegulingan nggak jelas sampai- sampai selimut tebalnya memilih kabur dari atas tempat tidur. Dengan kata lain tuh selimut jatuh ke lantai. " Aku lagi frustasiiii~" Nada suaranya melambai.

" Bodo amat! Kalau kau ikut aku jamin kau akan dapat hal baik hari ini."

Tuing! Mendengar kata 'hal baik' entah kenapa otak Kyuhyun langsung merespon. Dengan semangat dia langsung turun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Kalau Donghae bilang hal baik, itu kemungkinan dia akan membelikan Kyuhyun kaset game terbaru. Makanya Kyuhyun semangat.

" Tunggu aku lima menit!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Donghae hanya menggeleng- geleng sabar melihat adik bungsunya itu. Namanya juga magnae, kekanak- kanakkan lah pastinya.

.

Kini kedua bersaudara Cho itu sedang jalan- jalan di pertokoan Myeondong *author kehabisan nama tempat pertokoan*. Seperti yang Kyuhyun duga, Donghae memang membelikannya kaset game baru.

" Lapar nggak, Kyu?"

" Lapar sih.. Tapi aku malas makan. Terus sebenarnya hyung mau apa kesini? Hyung belum beli apa- apa, lhoo~"

Donghae nyengir menatap adiknya itu. Tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah café kecil. Tepatnya kearah seorang gadis manis yang tengah duduk di kursi di dalam café itu yang berada tepat disamping jendela.

" Hyukkie noona..? Ya, hyung! Kalau mau kencan jangan ajak aku dong!"

" Mian, Kyu.. Habis aku nggak diizinin keluar kalau alasannya buat ketemu sama Hyukkie. Kau kan tahu sendiri alasannya." Terlihat sorot kesedihan di mata Donghae. Ya, hubungannya dengan Hyukkie, yeojya kekasihnya memang nggak direstui kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa? Rahasia~

Kyuhyun langsung diam begitu mendengar alasan hyungnya. Perlahan ditepuk punggung Donghae. " Ya sudah.. Hyung temui dia dan aku akan jalan- jalan sendiri. Kalau hyung udah selesai hyung telepon aku aja." Senyum tulus terulas diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Kyu lembut. " Gomapta." Setelah mengucapkannya, Donghae langsung berlari menyebrang jalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Ya, Kyu.. Sesekali berbuat baik sama hyungmu nggak salah kan?

Kini namja yang tengah berdiri sendirian itu menatap kearah sesuatu yang mencolok perhatiannya. Ya, sangat mencolok pastinya, mengingat rambut panjang itu berwarna pirang agak ikal sama seperti sosok Minnie sunbaenya.

Dan itu memang Sungmin!

Kyuhyun mematung saat yeojya cantik itu di dekati beberapa namja sok keren. Tentu Sungmin merasa risih. Ia berjalan cepat namun namja- namja itu terus mengikuti Sungmin dan sesekali mencolek kulit putihnya. Dasar tangan genit! Kyu! Potong aja tangan mereka!

Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. " Minnie!" Tiba- tiba satu kata itu yan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Sungmin dan kumpulan namja itu langsung terkejut melihat Kyuhyun.

" Kyu?"

" Heyo, heyo.. Kalian mau apain yeojya chingu-ku hah? Baru kutinggal sebentar langsung di keroyok begini. Makanya Minnie-ah, jangan terlalu cantik jadi yeojya. Ayo pulang!" Tanpa ragu Kyuhyung langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawa yeojya itu menjauh dari sekumpulan namja yang nggak lagi mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun memang kelihatan sangat biasa aja. Tapi tahukah kalian? Jantungnya udah berdegup kacau dan wajahnya memerah padam.

" Kyu.. Tanganmu hangat.." Sungmin melepaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam Kyuhyun.

" Efek matahari." Jawabnya sekenanya. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh menatap Sungmin. " Mian, Minnie sunbae.. Aku nggak bermaksud mengakuimu tadi. Hanya aja kurasa itu cara terbaik biar mereka berhenti mengikutimu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. " Ne, arraseo.. Gwaenchana Kyuhyun-sshi.."

" Ya, sunbae.. Jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Kyuhyun aja, dong.."

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. " Oke."

Kekakuan melanda keduanya. Kyuhyun pastinya masih canggung sama kejadian tempo hari, kita menyebutnya insiden kepolosan mochi. Sedangkan Sungmin masih sebal karena apa yang dikatakan mochi tentang Kyuhyun menyangkut dirinya.

" Ngg.." Keduanya mulai bersamaan.

" Ah, kau aja dulu, Kyuhyun.."

" Ani. Yeojya first." Kyuhyun sok Inggris.

Lagi- lagi senyum terulas dibibir mungil Sungmin. " Hmm.. Gomawo udah menolongku. Dan kurasa Kyu nggak usah memaksakan diri kalau kau nggak suka berdekatan denganku. Nanti malah jadi canggung, lho.."

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak seandainya dia sedang makan saat ini. Untungnya dia nggak lagi makan, jadi namja itu cuma terbatuk sekali untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Dalam hati sudah pasti ia sedang mengutuk sahabat terimutnya, Henry Lau.

" Sunbae.. Jangan dengarkan omongan Henry.."

" Eh, tapi dia nggak kelihatan kayak orang yang suka berbohong, kok. Berarti itu benar kan? Kau nggak menyukaiku.." Tiba- tiba Sungmin mengatupkan mulutnya dan Kyuhyun menatap yeojya itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Kok pembicaraan mereka kayak orang pacaran yang lagi dilanda konflik, ya?

Sungmin menunduk malu. " Ma-maksudku.. Kau nggak suka berdekatan denganku.. Mungkin.." Kilahnya.

Melihat tingkah Sungmin, Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan mengusap rambut pirang halus itu. " Ya, sunbae.. Sudah lupakan aja yang diucapkan Henry. Kalau aku memang nggak menyukaimu kan bukan masalah.."

Sungmin menghindar dari sentuhan Kyuhyun begitu mendengar namja itu bicara dengannya. Memang seharusnya bukan masalah, tapi kenyataannya itu menjadi masalah dalam hati Sungmin.

" Sunbae sendirian?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. " Kau mau menemaniku jalan- jalan Kyu?"

Dengan semangat Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung meraih tangan Sungmin lagi. Sungmin langsung terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhun padanya sedangkan menyadari kekagetan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya nyengir. " Untuk berjaga- jaga kalau- kalau nanti ketemu namjadeul itu lagi. Biar sesuai dengan skenarionya."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya sekarang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Sungmin pov~

Senja tiba.. Ini saatnya semuanya berakhir kan? Kulirik Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan ponselnya dengan tampang bête. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. " Kyuhyunnie, gwaenchanayo?" Tanyaku pelan sambil menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatapku sambil memasang senyumnya. " Ne, gwaenchana."

" Apa kau sudah harus pulang?"

Dia mengangguk. " Hyungku mengirimku pesan dan katanya dia akan mengantar yeojya chingunya dulu. Huff.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kenapa dia menghela nafas? Apa ada sesuatu dengan yeojya chingu kakaknya itu?

" Aku harus bilang apa sama appa kalau tahu hyungku belum pulang.."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. " Sepertinya konflik keluarga yang rumit." Gumamku.

Kyuhyun lagi- lagi mendesah. Dia kelihatan sudah bingung. " Bukan hanya rumit." Namja itu langsung berdiri. " Ne, Minnie sunbae.. Kau kuantar aja, ya.. Aku nggak mau pulang sebelum Donghae hyung pulang." Lagi- lagi Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dengan lembut.

Selama perjalanan mencari letak dimana mobil Kyuhyun diparkir. Kami sama- sama nggak bicara. Udara Seoul yang semakin gelap juga semakin menggila. Butuh waktu dua puluh menit berjalan kaki sampai akhirnya kami menemukan mobil Kyuhyun yang diparkir di sebuah restoran.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untukku. " Gomawo.." Ucapku sambil masuk dan Kyuhyun yang menutup pintunya. Dia memperlakukanku seperti tuan putri, ya? Manisnya..

Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Perlahan dimundurkannya mobilnya agar dengan mudah keluar dari areal parkir. " Ne, sunbae.. Suka ngebut?" Kulihat senyum aneh terulas dibibirnya. Seperti senyum licik.. (sungmin masih belum menyadari ke-evilan kyu ternyata.)

Aku menggeleng. " Aku masih sayang nyawa.." Jawabku sambil menatap keluar jendela. Lampu- lampu toko mulai dinyalakan. Udara Seoul semakin membuatku merinding. Penghangat di dalam mobil Kyuhyun nggak membantu sama sekali.

" Rumah sunbae dimana?"

" Di Itaewon distrik Yongsan Gu.. Nggak terlalu jauh dari Myeondong." Jawabku pelan dengan gigi yang mulai gemetar. Aiish.. Beneran dingin! Kenapa aneh sekali sih?

Kyuhyun nggak langsung menanggapi. Kualihkan pandanganku menatapnya dan dia menatapku serius. " Dingin ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada agak cemas.

Aku yeojya yang jujur. Perlahan aku mengangguk dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan membuka mantelnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Tentu aja mobil yang dikendalikannya agak bermasalah dan jalannya kesana- kemari. " Nih, pakai.."

Sekali lagi, aku yeojya yang jujur. Entah kenapa aku nggak merasa canggung lagi dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin karena seharian ini dia mengajakku main. Ne, mungkin.. Aku langsung memakai mantelnya.

" Lebih baik.." Gumamku. " Gomawo, Kyu.."

Lagi- lagi senyum manis terulas dibibir Kyuhyun. " Sunbae.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu..?"

" Ne, silahkan.."

" Sunbae.. Sedang cari pacar ya?"

Hah? What? Pertanyaan apa itu?

" A-apa-apaan kau, Cho Kyuhyun? Itu pertanyaan macam apa sih?" Aku menunduk kesal sambil mencengkram lengan baju Kyuhyun yang kepanjangan di tubuhku. Dia mau meledekku karena aku masih jomblo hah? Dasar menyebalkan..

Kyuhyun diam, kuputuskan untuk melihat dirinya. Dia menatap lurus ke jalanan yang gelap dan hanya disinari oleh lampu sen mobil yang melintas. " Hmm.. Habis aku penasaran.."

" Penasaran?" Ulangku bingung.

Kyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Tatapan mata sunbae pada sebuah foto sunbae yang close up.. Kelihatan sedang memanggil seseorang. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa.. Saat aku melihat foto itu.. Aku merasa sunbae memanggilku. Karena itu waktu itu aku menemui sunbae untuk memperkenalkan diriku." Jelasnya perlahan dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

" Fo-foto yang mana..?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas kearahku. " Satu- satunya foto sunbae dengan menatap ke kamera. Nggak ingat ya?"

Aku menunduk. Berusaha mengingat foto apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Dan.. Aiish.. Aku ingat.. Itu foto yang diambil Wookie saat kami sedang berfoto- foto di taman kampus. Saat Wookie mengambil gambarku yang fokus pada wajahku, Wookie menyuruhku membayangkan di dalam kamera itu ada namja yang kucintai. Dan dengan membayangkan itu, aku difoto.

Dan Kyuhyun.. Bisa membacanya?

" Saat itu aku kira sunbae sedang mencari pacar. Habisnya tatapan matamu aneh.." Dia tertawa pelan.

Aku merasakan sesuatu bergemuruh didadaku. Kyuhyun bisa menangkap makna dari tatapan mataku. Makna yang sebenarnya kuberikan untuk seseorang yang memang akan menjadi takdirku. Dan dia.. Kyuhyun? Apa aku nggak salah mengartikannya?

Kalau begitu.. Perasaan pertama saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.. Bukan perasaan yang salah, ya? Kami.. Memang terikat begitu?

" Ng, Kyu.." Panggilku pelan.

" Nae?"

" Apa setelah melihat fotoku itu.. Kau jadi menyukaiku?"

Ckiit! Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun mengerem mendadak sambil menepikan mobilnya ke tepi jalanan.

" Wa-waeyo? Mian kalau pertanyaanku aneh dan membingungkan.. Aku.."

" Suka?" Kyuhyun memotongku dengan nada bertanya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya pertanyaannya ditunjukkannya buat dirinya sendiri. Kulihat pandangannya lurus kedepan dengan wajah kebingungan.

Aiishh.. Aku malu sendiri! Ini kan sama aja kayak aku yang meminta kepastian darinya.

" Ah, aku benar- benar nggak bermaksud_"

" Kurasa sunbae benar.." Potongnya lagi. Seenggaknya belajarlah menghargai yeojya bicara Kyuhyun.

Eh? Tunggu! Dia bilang tadi apa? Benar?

Kyuhyun menoleh menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Kurasa sunbae benar. Aku langsung tertarik dan menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihat fotomu. Lebih tepatnya melihat tatapan matamu itu. Aneh mungkin.. Terlalu cepat, kita bahkan belum saling mengenal. Tapi rasanya aku nggak keberatan dengan perasaan ini.."

Dia menjelaskannya dengan sangat mudah. Apa dia serius dengan ucapannya?

" Minnie sunbae.. Saranghae.."

Degh! Kurasakan wajahku kembali memanas dan dadaku berdegup keras. Berani bertaruh wajahku udah semerah tomat sekarang. Seharian ini Kyuhyun membuatku merasa malu dan senang sekaligus di waktu yang bersamaan.

" Aku nggak akan memaksa sunbae menerimaku. Ini pasti sulit buat sunbae. Jadi_"

Chuu~ *author nyanyi chuu by f(x)*

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kutarik kemejanya dan langsung mengunci suaranya dengan bibirku. Ne, aku menciumnya. Aiish.. Kau teralu agresif Lee Sungmin.. Tapi aku bingung harus bagaimana mengucapkannya.

Selama beberapa detik, aku langsung melepas bibir Kyuhyun.

" A-aku.. Nggak bisa mengucapkannya sejelas Kyuhyun.. Tapi.. Rasanya hatiku juga.. Nggak keberatan dengan perasaan ini.." Jawabku terbata sambil menunduk.

Perlahan kurasakan tangan Kyuhyun langsung meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Kuangkat wajahku dan kulihat namja itu tersenyum lembut menatapku. " Kurasa memang tatapan matamu itu yang memanggilku sehingga kita bisa bertemu. Dan konyolnya sepertinya kita sama- sama jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ya?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar omongan Kyuhyun yang sok puitis. Tapi.. Aku nggak akan menyangkal kalimat Kyuhyun. Karena memang itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya.

" Saranghae Minnie.." Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku pun langsung memejamkan mataku. " Nado, Kyunnie.."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun gantian menciumku. Aku balas memberikannya ciuman penuh. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, kedua tangan kami bertaut semakin erat. Percayalah pada takdir.. Karena memang hal itu yang akan membawamu bertemu dengan orang yang special dalam hidupmu.

Kyuhyun.. Aku beruntung karena kau bisa membaca arti dari tatapan mataku itu..

Saranghae~

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aaaahhh… Akhirnya ini cerita selesai juga. Janji yang aku buat untuk readers KyuMin shipper ahirnya kupenuhi. Nah, bagaimana ceritanya? Membosankan dan kurang bagus kah? Maaf yaa..

Dengan ini kuputuskan akan membuat fanfict switch gender couple yang lain. Hhehe.. *kayaknya udah ngomong dari kapan tau deh*

Mian banget karena aku sempet ilang selama beberapa hari dari perfanfictan.. Sebenernya cerita ini udah kutulis dari lama, cuma aja karena males begadang dan kondisi badan yang kemarin agak bermasalah.. Jadinya aku nggak bisa ngelanjutinnya. Dan harus nyicil..

Nah.. Story ini kupublish bersamaan dengan We Love You Hyung chap 7, lho.. Jadi jangan lupa baca yaa… *lagi2 promosi* XD

Buat yang review di story kemarin.. Aku ucapkan sangat terima kasih karena mau meluangkan waktunya buat review fict abal milikku. Dan kali ini juga toloooooong banget ya.. Berikan pengamen ini segenggam review (kritik, saran, pujian, flame ide cerita, dsbg) untuk dibawa ke Seoul.. #duagh

Hhaha…

Ne, Review! :D

.

Nb :: Readers ada yg nonton Kimchi tanggal 4 Juni nanti? Kalo ada, tolong dong masukin thena ke tas kalian buat dibawa serta truz nanti lemparin ke suju, deh~.. hhaha.. #abaikan~


End file.
